Black as Night
by Diosa Alexia
Summary: updated Sirius flees to America after Pettigrew frames him for murder. How will a chance encounter with a lonely American journalist change his life, and Harry's? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, events or situations pertaining to the Harry Potter series are the property of the great JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment. The plot is of my own mind as are the characters not found in Harry Potter.

Summary: Sirius flees to America shortly after Peter Pettigrew's "death". How will a chance encounter with a lonely American journalist change his life... and Harry's? (AU, obviously)

A/N: This is my first "Harry Potter" fanfic so any criticism you have to make is welcome. Please don't just review saying 'this story sucks' tell me why! Thanks.

**Black as Night**

"Ms. Turner have you finished your story on that little girl's cute little lemonade stand yet?" Keira Varana Turner stood up straight and tall at five-feet seven inches. Her dark brown hair was parted perfectly, just slightly to the left, and curled just right at the bottom. Her clothes were without wrinkles and there was not one clump of mascara in her eyelashes, thank you very much.

"Yes Mr. Williams, I finished it this morning."

"Ok then, have a good weekend."

"Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy your weekend as well." She sighed and made a face at her boss's back. If she ever received a real assignment at this dead-end job, it'd be a miracle. She retrieved her purse and her jacket from her cubicle and headed out the door.

"Keira! Wait!"

Annoyed, she turned around slowly. "What is it Chris?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"Which news?" she asked apathetically.

"Someone's spotted that British murderer again."

"So what? There's a new sighting once every couple of months."

"Yeah, but this time it was only a few miles from here."

"Most of those 'sightings' are usually fake, made by those people who claim they've seen UFOs." She stated matter-of-factly.

Chris feigned a look of hurt. "I've seen UFOs."

Keira rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." She smacked him playfully in the head. "Tell Janie I said 'hi', see you Monday."

"Ok, Keira just be careful. Who knows what kind of people are hanging out in that dump you call a neighborhood."

"I always lock the door!" She yelled back as she walked through the heavy glass door. She got into her little geo-metro and drove the few miles to her shabby little house. When she got inside, she dead bolted her front door and switched on the lights. The inside of the little house was actually quite nice. It was, indeed, quite small but adequately decorated with a hint of style. After hanging her purse and jacket on the proper hooks, she went into the kitchen and popped a TV dinner into the microwave. Her cat rubbed against her leg and purred.

"Hello their Allergen." She knelt down next to the tiger-stripped cat and petted him. After her food was done cooking, she took it and a glass of red wine into the living room where she ate her dinner alone every night while watching the local news.

After dinner, she realized the garbage was full so after removing the bag and tying it up, she headed out into her pitch-black backyard. Her garbage can was in the back along the barely-standing tool shed. Keira waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness before continuing. She had taken no more than two steps when she heard something rattle nearby. She froze immediately and her heart began to race.

"Keira, cut it out," she mumbled to herself, "it's probably just a little opossum. That's nothing to freak out about." Very quietly, she tiptoed the short distance to the garbage can. She lifted the lid and threw the bag in. As she stepped away, she stepped on something... something that cracked. She pulled her foot back immediately. A faint moan emanated from the ground. Cautiously she bent over to get a closer look at what she stepped on. It looked kind of like... no, it couldn't be. Slowly she reached out her hand and poked it. 'It is,' she thought to herself, 'it's a hand!' The hand reached out and grabbed hers. She jumped so fast she nearly did a somersault. She looked back at the thing that grabbed her. The hand was laying limp now. Her heart was now beating wildly and her breathing was jagged. Still on her back, she kicked at the body a few times trying to get a reaction. Nothing. After a few minutes had passed she crawled toward the body lying on her dead grass. With a shaky hand, she pulled some of the long scraggly black hair away to reveal a man's face. He had an equally scraggly black beard and a large gash on his forehead that, although no longer bleeding, had left a lot of dried up blood on his face and in his hair. She checked to make sure he was still alive. He was.

Without a second thought, she lifted the man slightly off the ground by his armpits and dragged him, rather slowly, into her house. "Thank god this house is so small. There is no way I could carry your heavy ass any further." She said allowed after she had reached her destination, the couch. She retrieved a large bowl of water, a washcloth, some antiseptic spray and a sponge bob band-aide and started to wash off his face. Despite the filth, Keira could tell he wasn't very old, probably in his thirties. The second she began to spray the antiseptic a low moan escaped his lips. She paused and sprayed again. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He looked quite fearful. Not knowing quite what to do Keira sat up straight and stuck out her hand. "Keira Turner, I pulled you out of my backyard."

Ignoring her outstretched hand, he spoke gruffly with what Keira thought to be an accent, "I didn't think anyone lived here." The phone rang and the man sat straight up and whipped out a knife. Keira stood up, but her hands up, and backed away.

"My god, I'm completely crazy! I find you lying in my backyard and I actually brought you into my house, a complete stranger! You're probably a rapist or a murderer or something aren't you?"

Beginning to calm down, the man lowered his knife and stuck it back in the pocket of his tattered robes. "No, I'm not." He got up and began to walk towards the door but his dizziness overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees.

"Wait," Keira said, "you are in no condition to be taking off right now." She held her hand out to him again and he took it. Wrapping an arm around his waist, which she found to be rather thin, she helped him back onto the couch. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

He thought for a moment not sure if he should trust her or not. But after deciding it didn't matter either way, he told her.

"Sirius Black."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, what do you think? Should I keep going?  
I might anyway even if nobody likes it... lol.

_If anyone knows what the html code thingy is to skip multiple lines, please let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters, events or situations pertaining to the Harry Potter series are the property of the great JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment. The plot is of my own mind as are the characters not found in Harry Potter._

Summary: Sirius flees to America shortly after Peter Pettigrew's "death". How will a chance encounter with a lonely American journalist change his life… and Harry's? (AU, obviously)

A/N: This is my first "Harry Potter" fanfic so any criticism you have to make is welcome. Please don't just review saying 'this story sucks' tell me why! Thanks.

Chapter 2

Keira looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Sirius was sure it was over now. He'd end up in Azkaban. With the same thoughtful look on her face, she placed a colorful bandage on his head. Sitting back, she spoke, "Well, Sirius Black, don't take this the wrong way but, well, umm you seriously need a shower." She said with a nervous laugh. He stared at her completely bemused. She scrunched up her nose a little, "and a toothbrush wouldn't hurt either." Sirius was completely astonished. She was offering him a shower instead of prison? The man couldn't complain.

"I think maybe you're right," he stood but the dizziness came over him and immediately he sat back down. "One little problem." He croaked.

"That's a pretty nasty cut you had there on your head. Maybe you have a concussion." She looked deeply concerned. I should probably take you to the hospital."

"NO!" Sirius roared. Keira jumped. "I, I'll be fine. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Ok, well, I'm not a doctor, but I know you're supposed to take it easy and if you sleep someone needs to wake you up every two hours or so. Are you nauseous?"

'Not a doctor?' Sirius thought, 'sounds like she's reciting a book.' "Just a headache."

"Well, why don't I help you into the bathroom and get you some Tylenol. You can take a bath."

"Tylenol?"

Keira gave him a strange look. "Yeah. . . for your headache."

'Muggle medicine,' he thought, "I should go." He mumbled.

"Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"No." He admitted.

"Then you're staying here until you get better." She helped Sirius up and into the tiny bathroom. Sirius sat on the closed toilet. Keira handed him two Tylenol capsules and a cup of water. He swallowed. He looked up at her and noticed she was eyeing his clothes.

"What?"

"Your clothes are. . . filthy. Want me to wash them?"

"Wha-no, you don't-"

"Wait! I'll get you something to sleep in for now. We'll worry about clothes tomorrow." She disappeared for a few minutes and when she returned she handed him a large white T-Mobile T-shirt and an appropriately sized pair of happy face boxers. Sirius looked down at the clothes and then up to Keira hoping for some sort of explanation.

"You're wondering where I got those from, right?" He nodded. "Ok, well, the cell phone people were handing those out at a free concert I went to. It's never been worn. The boxers. . ." she blushed slightly, "I bought those from this weird little store. The owner convinced me they belonged to Johnny Depp." Sirius smiled slightly at her clear embarrassment. "Ok, so you go ahead. The soap and shampoo are in there. Just come on out when you're done."

"Thank you."

No more than ten minutes later, Keira rushed in with a large pink towel. "Here you go, I…" She froze, staring at him lying in the bath. He had his eyes closed and his elbow-length black hair was floating around him. He looked like a corpse.

"Thanks, you can just set that down if you want." He said, his eyes still closed. She turned her head and set the towel down on the toilet before hurrying out.

A short time later, Sirius was dressed in the unusual outfit and as he headed out the door, he took a quick glance in the mirror. He had to double back. He looked very carefully at the bandage on his head. "What is that, some sort of cartoon square wearing short pants?" He shook his head and went into the living room. There he saw Keira was sitting on the couch she had pulled out into a bed. The bed was all made up for him too.

She stifled a giggle when she saw him in his outfit. "Feel better?" she asked.

"I know, I know, I look ridiculous." He deadpanned. "But thank you."

"You're welcome, come sit." He did as he was told. "Is this ok?"

"This is too much, really, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, it's nice to make a friend." She looked away and the expression on her face changed. She looked a bit sad. They sat in silence for a minute not looking at each other. "I have a question." Sirius croaked.

"Hmm?"

"What the heck is on this bandage?"

Keira's face broke into a grin and she faced him again. "That's Sponge Bob Square Pants! You've never heard of him?"

"No, I can't say I have." Sirius was rather amused.

"Well, it'll be on tomorrow morning, we can watch it. But, you should probably get some sleep. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Ok then, g'night Sirius. Don't forget, I'll be waking you up every two hours!" She said cheerfully and headed into the bedroom.

"Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keira woke Sirius up around six A.M. and after answering her questions, (What's your name? What's my name? Where are you?) he fell right back asleep. He had the right answers every time she woke him and he seemed to be doing ok so she let him alone and left the house. She returned a little after eleven o'clock. She smiled slightly when she saw Sirius. He was sprawled on his back still asleep, only this time Allergen, her cat, was contently sleeping on his stomach.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Keira staring at him only an inch away from his face.

"I went shopping!" She said excitedly. "I'm going to clean you up today."

Sirius groaned.

Keira frowned slightly. "Look, obviously you're not in the greatest shape. I assume you don't have a job and that you're probably homeless. Am I right?"

Although, technically, he wasn't homeless, he nodded.

"Ok then, let me help you."

Reluctantly he agreed. "I think I should get a meal first." He added.

Keira grinned and signaled him to follow her into the kitchen. "I'm one step ahead of you. I went to McDonalds and got you two sausage McMuffins, hash browns, hotcakes, and orange juice." Without a word, he sat down and began shoveling food into his mouth. She laughed. "Meet me in the bathroom when you're done."

Feeling quite a bit better after a bath, a good night's sleep, and a fatty meal, Sirius knew in the back of his mind that he should leave. However, he found that he was enjoying this comfort and being able to talk to someone. 'Besides, this girl seems like she needs a friend,' Sirius thought, trying to convince himself. He joined Keira in the bathroom.

"Before we start, I bought you a toothbrush." She handed it to him. "The toothpaste is on the sink." He chuckled a little and brushed his teeth (and his tongue) for a good five minutes.

"Ok, sit." Keira commanded, pointing to the bathtub. Slightly confused, Sirius stepped in. "No, no! Sit on the ledge!" She laughed. She sat across from him on the toilet a brush in hand. "When was the last time you used one of these?"

"It's been a while." He replied trying, and failing, at getting his fingers through his tangled hair. It was quite a bit painful and fairly time consuming but Keira managed to get all the tangles out of his hair. She reached her arms around his neck and tied his hair into a ponytail. "We'll deal with that in a minute." She grabbed a bottle of shaving cream and a man's razor out of a bag lying next to her. "You can decide, beard or no beard?"

"No beard I guess. "

"Good." She came at him with a pair of scissors and quickly chopped off the beard hanging off his chin. Next, she sprayed some shaving cream into her hands and smeared it all over his face. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled.

Sirius was a little worried. "Have you done this before?"

"No, have you?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes, I have. It may surprise you to know that I was quite the heartbreaker in school." He said with a cocky grin.

Keira laughed, "Well, I'll be careful not to hurt your pretty face then."

"Please do, one Sponge Bob bandage is enough." They both laughed.

Carefully Keira proceeded to give him a clean shave. He rinsed the shaving cream and she handed him a small bottle of aftershave. He slapped some on and sat back on the edge of the bathtub. "Ok, time for that hair! Scoot!" Sirius scooted over a little allowing Keira access to the bathtub faucet. She filled a pitcher up with water. "Ok, bend your head back and pull out that hair tie." He did as he was asked. She poured the water over his head. Once his hair was wet, she ran a comb quickly through it and began to cut.

"Have you done this before?" Sirius questioned.

"Actually I have. How short do you think I should make it?"

"Whatever you want as long as I don't end up bald." She cut and cut and cut. The bathtub was filled with hair. She cut it just long enough for him to tuck behind his ears, slightly angled in front. "Finished?"

"Yep, I think so." Keira sat back to get a better look at him. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked amazing.

Keira stared motionless at Sirius who, with a half smile, stared back at her. Finally he spoke, "What next?"

Keira jumped up. "I got you some clothes! They're in that bag there," she said pointing to a rather large bag just outside the door, "try them on!" The phone rang. "When you're done, you can clean up too!" She yelled back as she ran to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Keira, it's Chris. I'm calling from work."

"Hi Chris, what's up?"

"Williams told me to do a small story on that Sirius Black guy, but I was hoping you'd want to do it instead since I'm still working on-"

"Chris wait, a story on who?"

"Sirius Black, I'm pretty sure that's his name." There was silence on Keira's end. "He's the guy who murdered all those people in England like ten years ago." He clarified.

Keira dropped the phone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Thank yous: AfireByNight, RavenMirage, Dragon Voldemort, and nikki black. Thanks for the reviews and the tips! -Big silly grin-

Sirius is a surprisingly difficult character to write... any suggestions you have are welcome!

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, how do I look?" Sirius had just entered the room dressed in clothes Keira bought for him. Keira, scared to death, spun around to face him. Seeing the terrified expression he had begun to get used to Sirius's smile turned into a frown and he sighed.

"Don't come n-near me!" She yelled. "I know who you are Sirius Black, I know what you did! I'm calling the police!" She had meant to bend down and pick up the phone but she felt frozen to the spot, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Ruddy hell," he muttered under his breath. "Keira," he said softly, "please don't do that. You don't know the truth."

"YOU MURDERED THIRTEEN PEOPLE!" She screamed back at him.

"It wasn't me Keira, I swear it. If you just hang up the phone and talk to me, I can explain everything. But please don't call the... err... anyone. I have to get to my godson!" He pleaded. If she wouldn't listen, he'd have to run. Why didn't he just run though? He could get out of the house, transform back into a dog and he'd be free.

He was about to do just that when she spoke, "Ok. I'll hear you out. But if I don't believe you I'm having you arrested."

Sirius nodded and sat down on the couch. Keira slowly grabbed the phone, apologized to Chris and promised to do the story. She hung the phone up and stood in front of Sirius. He motioned for her to sit down next to him but she refused. "Ok, let's hear it." She said as she crossed her arms.

"This may be difficult for you to understand being a muggle and all-"

She slapped him across the face.

Sirius looked back at her angrily.

"I'm a WHAT?" She glared at him.

"A MUGGLE!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing calmly, "a muggle is a non-magic person."

"So that makes you a magician?" she sneered.

"I'm a wizard."

Keira laughed. "I'm calling the police."

"Wait! You said you'd listen."

"Fine. So you think you are a wizard of some sort."

"I am a wizard. I attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It is in England and invisible to a muggle eye."

Keira didn't understand what she was hearing. Witches? Wizards? Yeah right. But when she looked into his eyes, he could see he was telling the truth... or at least what he believed to be the truth. 'Maybe he's just insane' she thought to herself.

Sirius continued to explain about witches and wizards, wands and spells, Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and the whole wizarding world, and then he got to Voldemort.

"Who's Voldemort?"

"Voldemort is the most evil of wizards. He deals in the dark arts. He is what is called a 'mudblood' though that term is an awful one to use. It is a person who has one muggle parent and one magical parent. His original name was Tom Riddle."

"Ok, so what does this Voldemort guy have to do with anything exactly?"

"He has everything to do with it." Sirius said heavily. "Many years ago Voldemort began recruiting people to his side. His followers became known as death eaters. One of his death eaters was one of my good friends, Peter Pettigrew." A dark expression came over Sirius's face and Keira watched him with greater interest. "Voldemort wanted my best friends, James and Lily Potter dead so they had to go into hiding." Sirius went on to explain about the spell and the secret-keeper. "So you see, I knew I would be to obvious a secret keeper so I convinced them to choose Peter." Sirius paused and put his head in his hands. For the first time in a long time it choked him up to talk about James and Lily's death.

Keira sat down next to him and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. "Please keep going," she whispered.

"James and Lily were murdered... by Voldemort. Peter had been betraying us the whole time. He told Voldemort where they were. They had a little baby, a boy named Harry. Voldemort tried to kill him too but failed. He left nothing more than a lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Voldemort was reduced to nothing and hasn't been heard from since. Harry's my godson." Sirius quickly wiped a tear from his eye and Keira rubbed his back. She was surprised at his show of emotion. "I knew it was Pettigrew. I hunted him down and cornered him in the street. Before I had the chance to kill him, he had his wand behind his back. He turned into a rat, cut off a toe, and blew a street full of muggles -"

"Wait, he turned into a rat??" 

Sirius explained about Animagi and then about Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

"So, you can turn yourself into a dog?"

"Yes, and that's how Peter escaped. I was left standing so the muggles assumed it was me. I ran, naturally, and was able to turn myself into a dog before they caught me."

"So you didn't murder thirteen people or your best friends."

"Nope."

"That sucks." Keira blurted.

Sirius laughed. "That it does."

"So... how did you end up here?"

"Pure luck really. As a dog, I managed to make my way on a ship. Eventually, I ended up here."

"And your wand?"

"Long gone."

Keira gazed at him for a long time. There was no way a story this complicated could be a lie. However, what if he read it in a book or something? "Sirius, I think I believe you but... could you... I mean would you mind..."

"Turning into a dog?" Sirius asked. Keira nodded. Immediately Sirius turned into a black shaggy dog. Keira giggled in delight and eagerly petted his head and scratched his ears. Sirius played along by wagging his tail and licking her fingers. After he changed back, he fixed his hair and adjusted his clothes. "So, how do I look?" He grinned. His smile was brilliant and infectious. Keira smiled back.

"You look fabulous!"

"So, you're not going to make any calls?"

"No, not today." She thought for a moment. "It would make a great story though." Her eyes lit up at the thought of it.

"What would?" Sirius questioned.

"You, how you were framed for those murders."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, the newspapers will love that."

"I'm a writer, I'm supposed to do a story on you! I have a great idea."

"Should I be scared?"

"No! I'll write the story and then we'll leave."

"He's at Hogwarts." Sirius exclaimed.

"What?"

"I completely forgot. I found a copy of the Daily Prophet, err... the wizarding world newspaper. There was a picture of boy about Harry's age with a rat on his shoulder. It was Pettigrew. He's at Hogwarts."

"So we'll go there! We'll go to Hogwarts and capture Pettigrew! Just give me a day or two to write the story."

"No, you can't come!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Oh really? And how is it you expect to get to England without me?"

"I got here didn't I?" Sirius retorted.

"And you're a corpse of a man with yellow teeth who was starving to death!"

They glared at each other, neither one blinking. "No."

"Sirius please! After I write this story I'll be out of a job. Please let me come Sirius, I can help you!"

"What about your family? Friends? Boyfriend? Don't you think they'll wonder why you wrote a story claming the innocence of a free man and then disappeared?"

Keira turned away from him and was silent. Sirius didn't know when to shut his mouth. "What? Don't you have anyone?"

"NO!" Tears clouded Keira's eyes as she flew down the tiny hall into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Sirius sighed and leaned his head back. He ran his hands over his now cleanly-shaven face and then through his unusually clean, cut hair. "I'm such a bloke." He muttered. He walked down to Keira's door and knocked. "I'm sorry Keira, I didn't mean to upset you. Please come out. We need to talk about this plan of yours." He tried. The door remained closed. He sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against it. He waited a while before trying again. "Sweetie, please open the door so we can talk." The door flew open and Sirius fell flat on his back. "Oomph."

"Sweetie huh?" she teased, looking down at him. She held out her hand and helped him up like nothing had just happened. "I'll make dinner." She said and walked into the kitchen leaving a rather bewildered Sirius standing in the hallway.

* * *

Keira watched in awe as Sirius finished off his seventh piece of pizza. "You do realize that you've eaten more than half of a large pizza, three breadsticks, and a salad."

"Yes. Do you realize that you said you were going to make dinner?" He smirked.

"I did, kind of. I made dinner come to us." They both laughed. 'Sirius looks pretty handsome when he laughs.' She mentally noted. "Now come on, I think we should go watch 'The Osbournes!'"

Sirius looked at her blankly, "The who?"

"No, not 'The Who', 'The Osbournes!'"

Sirius was thoroughly confused. "Who are the Osbournes?"

Keira feigned a look of horror. "You're from England and you don't know who the Osbournes are?" Sirius gave her a 'look' and she laughed. "Just come watch with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"What about Square Bob Sponge Pants?"

"You slept right through that this morning silly."

They sat on the couch and watched MTV together. Keira rested her head against Sirius's arm. After an hour of 'The Osbournes' Sirius adjusted himself slightly so he could see Keira's face. She was sound asleep. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her the short distance to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid her down gently. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Sirius shut the door behind him and went to sleep on the couch.

It felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he heard Keira scream.

**TBC. . .**

.

.

.

.

.

. Oh, cliffhangers are fun. I realize this is moving a bit slow. I'm going to work on that, I PROMISE! Please **review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The events and characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events are purely coincidental.

A/N: This would've been up sooner but I decided to rewrite the whole chapter. Heh. Wow! A record, this will be the most chapters I have ever posted! Anyways, as Dragon Voldemort so kindly pointed out, if this took place along the same time line as the HP series, there was no Osbourne TV show, which means there was also no Sponge Bob Square Pants in 1993. -Sheepish grin- therefore, let it be known that, seeing as I've already declared this an AU, it still is occurring around the time of PoA but pop culture wise, present time. Thanks Dragon Voldemort! Also, much like PoA, it will be a while before Harry and Sirius meet. But not too much longer!

Thank You's: Raven Mirage, AfireByNight, Nicole Black, Tropic, Lovevanillacreme, Emie Patapouf, Tomato Beatles Fan, Beach Phoenix, alastormadeymoody51, and Dragon Voldemort for reviewing Chapter 3. THANKS!

Side note: _¡ Viva la queso de mozarela!_

**Chapter Four**

Sirius's heart rate quickened automatically. He flung himself off the couch and down the hall. When he reached the door to Keira's room he flung it open. She was visibly shaken, sitting up in the middle of her large bed, tangled in sheets. Sirius entered slowly. "Keira, you ok?" he whispered.

His eyes widened when she turned toward him. Her cheeks were wet with tears that continued to fall and her nose was running but her expression . . . it was one of pure hatred. When she spoke, her voice was unusually low and hoarse, "get out of my house."

"K-Keira, what happened? Are you alri-"

"Get out of my house Connor." She was getting out of bed now, the same expression on her face.

Sirius held up his hands trying to show he was no threat. "Connor? Keira, I'm-" 

"You self-righteous SON OF A BITCH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her voice was so full of emotion it alarmed Sirius but he didn't budge.

"Sweetie I-" He wasn't allowed to finish. With a slight yell, Keira kicked him hard in-between his legs and collided her fist with his jaw. With a rather high-pitched cry, Sirius crumpled into a heap on the ground. Keira, attempting to run out of the room, tripped over Sirius's leg and fell over him onto the floor.

"Sirius!" Keira exclaimed, struggling to get up. "Sirius are you ok?" He responded with a moan. Keira knelt down next to him and brushed some hair away from his face. "Sirius?" she whispered. He grunted. "What happened?"

He turned his head to look at her, "who's Connor?" Keira sat back and her eyes widened as her nightmare came rushing back to her. "You told me to leave, you called me Connor, and, the rest is obvious." He drew his knees closer to his chest so he was in more of a fetal position.

"Sirius I am so sorry! Let me help you!" she cried. She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. "Can you walk?" She asked gently, seeing he was still hunched over slightly.

"I'm fine." He growled, "Just go back to sleep." He winced with every word. Then, noticing Keira's concerned expression he said, "you have a nasty right hook."

"Sirius no, you're lying down in my bed and I'm going to get you some ice and some Tylenol." She commanded. She practically threw Sirius down onto the bed and then hurried to get the supplies.

"You don't need to do this." Sirius told her when she returned.

"It's my fault it happened in the first place." She pulled the hair away from Sirius's face and turned his head slightly to the right. "This will help." She said as she place an ice pack on his jaw. "Do you need some ice for . . . umm, your, uh-"

"No, it's fine." He grumbled, then his face softened slightly. Thankfully your right-hook is better than your kick." He smiled. "Now come here and tell me about this Connor person. You looked like you wanted to murder me." Keira didn't move. "Come on." Sirius grasped her hand and pulled her down onto the bed next to him.

"Sirius, it was just a stupid dream." She groaned.

"You can't fool me sweetie, I saw the look on your face when you said his name."

"Sirius, it was nothing." She was on the verge of tears again. Sirius took one of her hands in his.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other long but, I don't know, I feel rather comfortable around you. It's nice to have someone to talk to after being alone for so long. However, I understand if you don't feel the same. Don't tell me."

"Connor was my boyfriend."

Sirius smiled on the inside. Reverse psychology works every time. "And?"

"And, now he's not." Keira stated tonelessly.

"There was apparently more to it then that, seeing as you had a nightmare about the twit." Sirius thought for a moment, "and you were very upset when I asked you if you had anyone. Why?"

"Are you looking for my life story?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well before I start I might as well put that ice pack back in the freezer."

Sirius laughed as he handed it to her, "You're stalling." Keira flashed him a sly grin on her way out. When she returned she sat next to Sirius on the bed. "So, tell me a story about you and the Marauders."

Keira tried, and failed, to change the subject. Instead, Sirius put an arm around her and looked at her, patiently waiting for her to begin her life's story. "Ok, ok, I'll start from the beginning and I'll give it to you in a nutshell, err, I'll make it as short as possible. My family consisted of my dad, Nathan, my mom, Caitlin, my older brother Will, and me. My dad was a prick and my mom pretended to be oblivious. My father was always angry. I didn't know why then, and I still don't know now. He set these standards though, good lord, he expected Will and I to be perfect. We had to be good at everything and never make a mistake. Whenever we did something he didn't deem to be good enough, which was most of the time, he'd hit us." Anger flashed through Sirius's eyes but he stayed silent. "Will, being older and being a boy, got it worse than me though. That's why he eventually ran away."

"How old was he?" Sirius asked gently.

"He's about eight years older than me and I was nine at the time so he had just turned seventeen. He had been saving money since I was born." Keira paused for a moment, lost in thought. "My father scarcely hit me until I started school. That same year Will swore to me that he would get us out as soon as he had enough money. Unfortunately, though, he would've never gotten away if he had taken me with him. He flew to London you see."

"London? Why London?"

"Well, technically, we're from Ireland. My mom's Irish but my father's American. We lived in Ireland until I was five and then we moved here." A scowl formed on Keira's face and she looked straight at Sirius, "wanna know why we moved?"

"Why?"

"My family, on my mom's side, figured out that something was going on though they weren't sure it was abuse. My aunt Eileen, who used to baby-sit us, was beginning to make calls about having him arrested or something and my mom found out. We moved like a week after. My mom told me it was because there was going to be a war!" Keira snickered. "But Will knew the truth and set me straight. So, we ended up back here. So, yeah, Will caught a plane to London, probably went to live with some relatives there, and my parents didn't do anything to stop him. I haven't seen or talked to him since."

Sirius stared at her incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Keira. You're Sirius." She replied half-heartedly. Sirius didn't laugh.

"The brother that swore to get you out, the brother that protected you, took off without ever looking back, without ever trying to contact you?"

"Actually, no, probably not. I started to realize when I was about thirteen or fourteen that I was never allowed to get the mail. I think he must've wrote me and my father probably destroyed his letters so I'd never know he was trying to contact me." Sirius didn't look convinced. "Anywho," she continued, "my mom had a bad reaction to an anesthetic during some surgery she was having on her stomach and she died. That's when I was seventeen. My father, the pig he was, was already dating a month later. If you even call having one-night stands dating." Keira closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered and lightly squeezed her hand. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." She took a deep breath and continued, "I got good grades so I was able to get into Columbia University. It's a pretty good school." She added. "He wouldn't let me live there though, for whatever reason, but I had enough money saved up to buy this craphole." She giggled a little. "He hated that I was free from him. He died of a heart attack a few years later. I found out he had been addicted to some kind of prescribed medication, Valium or something. I ended up inheriting all of his money but for the most part I haven't touched it." She paused to look at Sirius. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you."

Sirius tried to hide a smile, "well, not the specific Muggle details, but I get the big picture."

Keira returned his infectious smile. "Ok, so, yeah, I pretty much screwed up every relationship I've been in. Sirius," she said suddenly, "don't think any less of me ok?"

"I won't."

"Promise me?"

He took both of her hands now in his. "I promise."

"Ok, well, short version, before Connor I had only two serious relationships, meaning we'd been together at least a year. This wasn't until after high school. As soon as I realized we were getting too close, I'd screw it up. It's not like I said to myself, 'Keira, go out right now and screw up this relationship.' But that's what I ended up doing. I cheated on both of them." Sirius felt for her, shame was written all over her face. "When I first started seeing Connor I had already been seeing a therapist for awhile and I was different somehow, you know?" Sirius nodded. "So almost immediately I told him about my previous relationships. He didn't seem bothered by it. We had been dating almost a year and a half when he started getting . . . aggressive. I would **not** stand for that again so I threatened leaving him. He apologized, acting like he hadn't realized what he was doing. But . . . about a month after that, he freaked out on me. He accused me of having an affair with his brother. This was absolutely, not true. Chris and I were and still are friends but that was it."

"Chris is the man who wants you to do the story on me?" Sirius asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. Oh! I forgot to mention, Connor and I worked together. Not a good idea, at least, not for muggles."

Sirius laughed. "Ok, so this, what do you Americans say... asshole," Keira smiled, "accused you of an affair. Did you leave him?"

"Yes. The second he accused me, that was it. I was done with him. He got pissed off though and somehow managed to get me fired. I argued with my boss but whatever Connor said to him must've been good because my boss didn't even want to hear about it. That's when I made a huge mistake." She gripped Sirius's hand tightly. "He had a brand new BMW convertible. I went into the parking lot, slashed his tires and keyed it."

"What does all that mean?" asked Sirius.

"Well a BMW is a pretty nice, fairly expensive car. I cut the tires on it so they were ruined. Then I took one of my keys and scraped a large strip of paint off."

"Good one!" Sirius smiled.

"I thought so too, at first. But that night I was already in bed asleep and he came storming in. I had forgotten to take my key from him. I was so scared Sirius, he looked so angry. He said I was going to pay for what I'd done to him." A few tears sneaked out of her eyes and fell down her face. "I screamed at him to get out but of course he didn't listen. I reached for my phone and he grabbed me. He started hitting me and it brought back all the bad memories of my dad too. I was all bruised up and had some broken ribs and a broken wrist. God, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have done that to his car and I should have run! Why didn't I run Sirius? I barely fought back."

Anger had boiled up in Sirius. How could anyone do such things to such a wonderful woman? "Sweetie, it wasn't your fault. You doing that to his car doesn't give him the right to hurt you, nothing does." Keira nodded in agreement and gave her a hug. She pulled away almost immediately.

"I'm ok." Sirius just looked at her. "Really, I am, I'm ok." She was choking on her words now. "I-I'm o-o-o-ok." The dam in her eyes broke and tears flooded her face. Sirius felt like his heart had just broken with her. He swiftly pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair. A glance over at the digital alarm clock told him it was nearing three in the morning. Carefully, Sirius laid back taking Keira with him. He laid along side her and she continued to cry into him.

"It's ok, let it all out." He kissed her forehead. "You're safe now," he whispered to her, "I am not going to let anyone hurt you. That's a promise."

. 

. 

. 

TBC...

Whew, done with chapter four! I felt like I should do a 'background chapter' I'm sorry if it was a lil boring. I've never written a chapter four before! lol.

I dedicate this chapter to Denis Leary for the mere fact that I watched him get roasted on Comedy Central tonight and it cracked me up and put me in a better mood. Hee-hee... And on that note, please **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Operation: Black Pearl

Disclaimer: All characters related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The events and characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events are purely coincidental.

A/N: Wow, finally! This chapter took me way too long. The recent power outage, they've dubbed 'The Blackout of 2003' is partially to blame however. -rolls eyes- but hey, good news! After nearly 5 days we've finally got our clean water back! Weee! I think they were wrong about not having to let it run first tho cuz I had some err...intestinal issues this morning. (lol I'm sorry too much info.) It was quite a pain though. I had nearly nothing to eat on Thursday, not good when you've got touchy blood sugar like me! I had chex mix for dinner Thursday night cuz we had no food (grocery shopping night) therefore I dedicate this chapter to the people at the one open party store my brother Jon and I found Friday morning who actually had some power and sold us 2 large pizza's for $10, and also to Chris at Big Boy's who served us dinner Friday night even though he'd been there serving a mob of people since 6am. THANKS FOR THE FOOD GUYS!

Thankyou's: DTE energy for finally restoring my power at midnight Saturday morning, the dude who announced we can drink water again, and Tropic, BlackPhoenixTears, RavenMirage (Hiya! -waves-), Dragon Voldemort, and AlastorMadeymoody51 for reviewing chapter 4. And a special thanks to all the people who make bottled water, for without you I'd likely be dead. . . or at least, dehydrated. =)

Ok, that's enough talking. . . on with the story!

**Chapter Five-Operation: Black Pearl**

The new day's sun woke Sirius at only half-passed seven. He felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Keira; her head resting on his chest and her left arm draped lazily across him. That's when Sirius realized that this was the first time in a very long time that he'd felt safe, comfortable, cared for. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes at this sudden surge of emotion.

He gripped the side of the bed, beginning his careful exit from the bed. He knew that Keira would be embarrassed if she woke up in bed with him. Before he was able to complete his mission, one of Keira's bare legs crossed over his thigh. Chills ran through his body and he drew in a sharp breath. He glanced over at her-she was still asleep. Quickly, he forced himself to even out his breathing. 'Sirius mate, it's been too long since you were with a woman.' He thought to himself.

Sirius headed into the bathroom. The tarnished mirror above the tiny sink was the first thing to catch his eye. He snorted. He did look a bit like a corpse. He touched his clean-shaven face and then ran a hand through his freshly cut, tangled black hair. He was a lot closer to looking like his old self then he did before however. He ran the water in the bathtub while he got undressed. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside, not bothering to notice how visible his ribs were. Next, he slid his boxers off, looked at them, and grinned. Smiley faces . . . not something he'd pick out for himself, but surprisingly comfortable. He was about to toss those aside too when he noticed something written on the waistband. "Joe Boxer." Sirius's face screwed up into a look of confusion. Why hadn't he noticed this before? "Are these actually another man's boxer shorts?" The curiosity got the better of him. "Keira!" He shouted, hoping she was awake by now. "Keira sweetie, are you awake?"

Hearing Sirius's seemingly concerned shouts; Keira dragged her butt out of bed and down the hall. Groggily, she opened the bathroom and looked at Sirius through sleep-laced eyes. "Whats-a-matter Sirius?" she mumbled.

Sirius was slightly surprised at her sudden entrance. He turned a slightly uncharacteristic shade of red and fumbled to cover himself with the boxers. Keira didn't seem to even notice. "I... uh, another man's shorts?" he stuttered.

"What?"

Sirius, who naturally tended to talk with his hands, moved his hand as he spoke again, "Who is Joe boxer? I oh, whoops," his face flushed red again as the boxers slipped exposing him again.

Keira yawned, "Joe Boxer is the brand name hun. You're the first one to wear them."

"Ah, right." Sirius avoided her eyes.

"Is that all?" she sounded a bit agitated. He guessed she normally wasn't such a morning person.

"Um, yeah, I'll just uh take a uh shower now."

"Knock yourself out." She mumbled and headed out, closing the door behind her. As she re-entered her room and collapsed back on her bed the realization hit her and her eyes grew twice their normal size. She had just been talking to a naked Sirius in her bathroom. She giggled nervously and then burst out in gut-wrenching laughter Sirius could hear in the bathroom. "He turned so red!" she hooted. She was still roaring with laughter at Sirius's embarrassment when he came out of the bathroom, this time wearing a towel.

He tried his best to scowl at her but her laughter was dangerously contagious. "Bloody hell," he mumbled and bent down to tickle her, causing her to laugh even harder. A minute or so later she was laughing so hard she was crying and begging him to stop.

"Sirius! I'm gonna wet the bed!" she yelled, laughing. Finally, she grabbed his hands and he stopped. "You know Sirius, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about," she said with a cheeky grin, once she had caught her breath. "Really," she stressed, "nothing at all." Sirius grinned despite himself, and felt a bit cocky, no pun intended, and tickled her again.

"Before I lose my towel, where'd you put those clothes?"

Keira had a rather mischievous look on her face. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't tell you. That towel rather suits you." She checked him out and frowned slightly.

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"I need to feed you baby, you look too much like a skeleton. It's not Halloween yet you know."

'Baby? Did she just call me baby?' now he was talking to himself. 'Yeah she just called you baby, what's wrong with that?' 'Nothing.' 'Exactly, so stop talking to yourself and answer her question.' "Err-sorry, what did you say?"

"D'you want your clothes or not?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to hide my skeleton figure." He deadpanned.

Keira looked at him funny, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. Sirius smiled at her confusion. "Ahh, you jest." She shook her head and smiled, "Alright, your clothes are in the closet. I got you a pair of jean shorts and a sleeveless shirt. It's supposed to be hot the rest of the week. In case you didn't notice yesterday, which you probably didn't seeing you are a man, your sizes are right because I measured you in your sleep."

Sirius was surprised by how much this touched him. She barely knew him and yet she cared about him enough to get him some clothes. Clothes that fit! Roughly, he pulled her to him and wrapped her up in a rib-crushing hug. Slowly, Keira hugged him back. "Thank you Keira. Thank you so much." She was a bit surprised at his reaction, they were just clothes. However, when she pulled away she could see his eyes were moist.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" He blinked rapidly in succession. "They're just clothes, it's not a big deal."

"It's bigger than you know." He said quietly, "it's been so long since someone has treated me like anything other than a grotesque murderer. My only living best friend, Remus, even thinks I'm a monster I'm sure." He paused a moment, suddenly finding himself lost in Keira's deep brown eyes. "Then you found me and. . . Merlin's beard, Keira! You saved my life." Keira's worried expression crumbled into a huge grin. She stood up and gave him a big hug.

"We're going to be a team, you and me. We're going to clear your name and save Harry!" Keira exclaimed, pure excitement flowing in her veins. Sirius laughed. "It's our mission." She looked deep in thought for a minute and then the grin returned. "We'll call it Operation: Black Pearl!" Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"Operation: Black Pearl?"

"Yeah! Lots of times when we go to war they give things special names, like Operation: Desert Storm!" Sirius just blinked. "Anyway," she continued, "it's cool to have a special name. You want to be cool dontchya Sirius?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I'm already cool. I'm just wondering where in the world you came up with that name, Black Pearl."

"Oh! Well your last name is Black-"

"Good observation captain obvi-"

"Would ya let me finish? Your last name is black and my mom's maiden name was Pearl. Get it?" Sirius had to hand it to her; the girl was creative.

"Sounds good, can I put some clothes on now?" Keira half-shrugged.

"Yep, go ahead. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed some clothes and then turned back to face Sirius, "Sirius about last night. . . thank you." She said with a coy smile and entered the bathroom.

~*~*~

"So this is Sponge Bob Square Pants?"

"Yes sir; and that pink thing is Patrick."

"Ok, who's this guy?" Sirius pointed to the screen.

"That is Squidword." Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "And that is Mr. Crabs." Keira said, answering his unasked question.

"Interesting." Sirius was lounging on the couch eating a variety of snacks Keira had purchased for him. Cheez-Its, doughnuts, starbursts, popcorn, potato chips, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream (which Sirius declared was "bloody fantastic") rice krispie treats, a bag of marshmallows, chocolate covered pretzels, and a banana. Sirius glanced around at the odd variety of treats. "Keira, how did you decide what to buy?"

"I closed my eyes, spun around and pointed." She said seriously. She was sitting at her computer working on her story covering Sirius for the newspaper.

"So you pointed to one banana?"

"Well, no, I picked that out. I figured you should eat something healthy." Sirius laughed and popped another marshmallow in his mouth. "Right." Sirius concentrated on Keira. He felt . . . what did he feel for her? She was a stranger after all; maybe he was making a mistake trusting her so fast so soon. Hell, he trusted Peter Pettigrew and look how that turned out. Sirius scowled at the thought. She was a muggle though, it's not like she could hex him or use the Cruciatus curse on him. 'It's more than that and you know it.' He told himself. Maybe . . . he did feel an urgency to keep her safe. 'More than that.' His brain nagged him. Well she is beautiful. Sirius watched as Keira tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She wanted to help him get to Harry, that was a plus . . . 

"Sirius?" Keira tore Sirius from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What's the name for what you are again? An ani what?"

"Animagus." He replied, taking another handful of Cheez-Its and returning his attention to the strange cartoon.

~*~*~

Keira was sound asleep on the couch. After working diligently all day, she finished her story. She lay down on the couch with her head in Sirius's lap and asked him to tell her about one of the Marauders' adventures. Sirius had barely spoken two words before she was asleep, oblivious to the world. Sirius sat peacefully for a while watching her sleep and stroking her hair. However, he found himself feeling bored and restless. Carefully he got up and walked over to her small bookshelf. Romance novels? Pass. Steven King? Pass. Witches and Wizards of the fifteenth century? Interesting. Sirius pulled the large book from the shelf and opened it. "What the, ohh. . ." Sirius mumbled. It was a hollow book. Inside the book was a much smaller book. It was midnight blue with a moon and star on the front. Sirius Black was too nosy for his own good. He opened the cover of the tiny book. There was an inscription inside, "Keira, write your thoughts down in here so you avoid having to stick your foot in your mouth. Love, Jenna." Sirius chuckled. He knew he shouldn't but he flipped through a couple of pages, skimming some and skipping others. He stopped though when he reached the last page. Compared to the others, this page was written very carefully and neatly. However, the words really grabbed his attention.

June 23rd

__

I can stop the pain if I will it all away.

Connor- Fifty thousand tears I've cried, screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me. I don't want your hand this time. I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once, not tormented daily, defeated by you.

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom . . .

I'm going under, I've got to break through. You're always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore. Go on and scream! Scream at me, I'm so far away. I can't be broken again.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Keira asked from behind him. He turned around, the journal still open in his hands. He had a newfound respect for her strength. She was amazing. "You've been reading my journal?" she asked in a small voice that didn't belong to her. She pulled it from his hands and read the page he'd been reading. She shut the book and threw it across the room. Calmly, she turned and sat down on the couch.

"Keira?" Sirius approached her delicately. She ignored him. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Come on, we're a team remember? Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. She looked deflated. "Well-"

"Shut up Sirius." Her voice was lower than normal. Suddenly she looked, and acted like a fire was just lit within her. She turned and faced him. She crawled towards him on the couch. Sirius looked at her bewildered. She was practically in his lap now. She reached up a hand and ran it along the side of his face and then over his lips. "I like you Sirius." She purred, now pulling herself into his lap. "You're a good guy." She ran her fingers through his hair and then kissed his neck.

"Urm... Ke...Keira-"

"I want you Sirius."

TBC . . . 

Oh dear, poor Sirius, what a predicament. -Eats a handful of Cheez-Its and watches Sirius ponder his next decision.-

The words used in Keira's journal entry are hers in the story but in reality, the property of Evanescence, I claim no ownership. I just really like the song. =)

Please review! I'll try and get chapter six up soon!


	6. Ch 6 Operation: Black Pearl Commence!

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING, all these characters and more belong to ME and by using them I'm going to take over the WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAha…. Wha? -turns around after being tapped on the shoulder- What do you want Sirius? Oh alright, FINE!… All characters related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The events and characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events are purely coincidental. Happy now?

A/N: Rave, please don't die! Here's the new chapter! lol. Also, I thought I should address Operation: Black Pearl. I'm forgetful in my old age and actually didn't realize until the end of the previous chapter that it has the same name as the ship (I think it was the ship) in the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. Which, I might add, is a wicked AWESOME movie! I had originally thought I came up with that because during the last school year my best friend mandy and I had to try and dodge this creepy kid everyday after lunch and I gave it the codename Opeation: Black Pearl, or so I thought. I occurred to me this morning that that wasn't the name at all. Hee hee. It was actually something like Operation: Black sky or something, I honestly don't remember, but that's how I came up with it. Also, about the whole towel thing… funny story, I had the first part of the chapter done a while before the rest and then I started reading some HP fanfics and discovered it was indeed very popular. I happen to like the idea though, although Rave I agree, he doesn't need the towel ;) so it stayed in. Heh. Oh and I was wondering if anyone found this line: "Sirius grinned despite himself, and felt a bit cocky, no pun intended, and tickled her again." I'm such a nerd, I wrote that myself and was in tears with laughter. I blame it on the ice cream. Also, this chapter was partially re-written twice because I realized I left out some things and completely forgot about Keira's kitty. Poor Allergen. So I apologize for taking so long. I really gotta stop writing these long notes. . .

Thank Yous: alastormadeymoody51, RavenMirage, emiepatapouf, Tropic, Dragon Voldemort, and Black Phoenix Tears, my regular reviewers, for reviewing chapter five. Muchas gracias.

**Chapter Six---Operation: Black Pearl, Commence!**

"I want you." Keira whispered seductively into Sirius's ear.

Sirius felt his face flush while the rest of his body went rigid. It had been a very long time since he had been this close to anyone. For the first time in his life, Sirius Black was nervous with a woman. He had full confidence that if James and Remus could see him now they'd tease him relentlessly. Keira playfully nibbled on Sirius's ear.

"Oh Shite." Sirius mumbled. Keira ran her hand up the front of Sirius's shirt, sending shockwaves through his body. If he allowed this to go on for another minute, he wouldn't be able to say no. Therefore, he grabbed Keira's hands and forced her away from him enough so he could see her face. He looked into her dark eyes and saw sadness accompanied by a glimmer of shame. "No, Keira," he whispered softly, "This isn't what you want." Her expression dulled and her eyes suddenly looked void of all emotion.

"I apologize," she said flatly, "I thought you found me attractive." She removed herself from his lap and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know what you're trying to do, but you and I both know it won't help. The pain isn't going to go away." He said gently.

"I know." She whispered. Sirius immediately moved over and gave her a fierce hug. Then, in an effort to make her smile, he changed into his dog form. He licked her hand and she giggled. She eagerly petted his head and scratched his ears. He jumped up on his hind legs and danced around a bit causing her to laugh even harder. "You're my best friend Sirius." She said with a brilliant smile. He turned back into his human form; a grin was already set on his face.

"Well, I think it's time to talk about this Operation: Black Pearl." He said mockingly in a stern voice. She threw a pillow at him.

~*~*~

"Ok," Sirius said, as he petted a contently purring Allergen, "but how are you going to get your story published?" They had been talking for quite awhile now and had almost their whole plan worked out.

Keira sneezed before responding. "Oh that's not a problem, believe you me. My editor is too busy talking to his mother or staring at a dirty magazine to ever actually read over my work." She laughed. "It won't be read until it's been sold."

"Are you sure you're ok with losing your job?" he asked warily.

"Yeah," she paused, "Sirius, I don't plan on coming back here." Sirius looked at her suspiciously. What did she mean by that? He tried but couldn't read the expression on her face. So finally, he asked.

"What do you mean Keira?"

"What do I mean about what?"

"About you not coming back."

She half-smiled, "I don't mean I plan on dying during this mission if that's what you're asking." He wouldn't admit it, but it was what Sirius was thinking.

"I uh, no of course not. I just meant erm . . . where are you going to go?"

"I haven't decided. I'm gonna go with the flow I guess; see where life takes me." She pulled out a small package of tissue from her pocket and blew her nose.

"Are you sick?"

"Nope, it's my allergies." Keira replied, in-between blows.

"Allergies? What are you allergic to?"

"Cats, among other things." A broad smile formed on Sirius's face.

"You're allergic to cats?" he asked, looking down at the sleeping cat on his lap.

"His name isn't Allergen for nothing."

~*~*~

The most annoying buzz of Keira's alarm clock woke Sirius up the following morning. He glanced over at the VCR from his spot on the sofa bed and saw it was only 4:30. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow, trying to keep out the noise. It was to no avail, the sound was digging through his very skull. He gently moved Allergen's sleeping form. 'What is it with me and cats?' he wondered silently. 'I'm a dog for Pete's sake!' He pulled his shirt back on and headed towards the source of the sound from hell. If only he'd had his wand, he'd transfigure that contraption into something much better. Sirius, still in a sleepy state, stopped moving completely as he pondered the various items he could make out of that buzzing clock. "Better yet," he thought devilishly, "I could blow it apart." He entered the room and headed directly towards the square, digital, buzzing, evil, clock. He raised his powerful fist and just as he was about to crush the timepiece to the ground, a hand caught him. Without a word, Keira reached over with her free hand and shut it off for him.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"I thought you weren't a morning person." Sirius grumbled.

"I'm not, normally, but today's an exciting day!"

Sirius responded by collapsing backwards on the bed and grunting.

"Sirius you should be more excited!"

"Ugh."

Keira bounded out of bed and stood up, straight as a pin. "Operation: Black Pearl, commence!" She shouted, stifling her laughter. Sirius looked up at her through one squinted eye.

"You're crazy." She flopped down next to him.

"I'm not as crazy as the wizards think you are." She teased.

"The key word there being 'think.'"

"You're mister grumpy pants in the morning aren'tchya?"

"It's not morning. It's still dark." Sirius mumbled beginning his decent back to his dreams.

"Sirius Black," Keira began in a very stern tone, "what about your godson Harry? Dontchya think he'd like to see you sometime this century?"

"Actually, he thinks I killed his parents. He'll probably try and hex me." Sirius's tone was a sarcastic one but he still got up and made his way to the shower.

"Sirius!" Keira called about ten minutes later, "what about this poor kitty cat? We can't leave him here alone!" She held the cat up to her cheek and promptly sneezed.

"You're allergic to that cat." Sirius yelled back.

"So?"

"So, maybe it's time Allergen got a new home. One where he didn't make his owner sick." Keira pouted.

"But he's my kitty." She whined.

Sirius emerged from the bathroom looking like anything but a wizard wanted for murder. His hair was tucked neatly behind his ears and his face was completely clean-shaven. The wound on his head was much better and no longer needed a bandage. He wore dark black, flattering, sunglasses; a crisp, white, buttoned down shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up; a black silk tie; neatly pressed black pants; and black leather dress shoes. Keira, unknowingly dropped Allergen onto the bed. Her jaw dropped as well. "Mr. Black . . ." she whispered, "You look . . ."

"Sexy?" Sirius finished; a sly grin on has face.

"Well, you don't look like a corpse, that's for sure." It was nearly true, much of the color returned to his pale skin, the whitening strips she had forced him to use had begun working, and though he was still rather gaunt, his practically non-stop eating habits were starting to pay off.

"Thanks, I think. Now, about this cat, I know you hate to leave him but honestly, sweetie, it'll be difficult for him to travel with us to London. Plus, he makes you sick!"

"I know." Keira said, her voice full of defeat. "Actually there is a sweet old lady down the street who could probably use a friend. Her husband died not too long ago. I'll take Allergen to her." Silently, she gathered a few of the cat's toys and then the cat himself and left Sirius alone in the bedroom. When she returned she looked utterly abandoned.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said lamely.

"Nah, it's alright, Mrs. Thomas loved him. She couldn't thank me enough." Sirius put in arm around her.

"Come on kiddo, Operation: Black Pearl awaits. Go get dressed." After Keira finished showering, they packed up a few things to take with them. Keira took a long look around. "Ready?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know Sirius... is it safe for you to go out like that?"

"Looking this good? I can manage."

"Ha ha ha. Seriously, should you change into a dog?"

"I'll be ok until we get to London." Sirius said solemnly. "Trust me."

"Maybe you-"

"Keira," he interrupted calmly, "nobody has seen me look this good in nearly thirteen years. Nobody has seen me look like this here in America. They're looking for the guy you found in your backyard. That's not me." Keira remained silent. "Let's go."

They put a few things into the car and then Keira drove away leaving her tiny unhappy house behind. Their first stop was at the bank. Keira made a sizeable withdrawal. Then they were off to work. It was time to turn in the story. Keira parked the car and grabbed her purse. "Sirius do you want to come with me?"

"Won't that be a little obvious?"

"Yeah you're probably right. Ok, I'll be back in a minute." She disappeared into the building and Sirius sat back and relaxed. A few minutes passed and then suddenly Sirius flew out of his seat. In a panic, he ran out of the car and into the building. Luckily, he caught a glimpse of Keira going up the steps just as he got inside.

"Sir, excuse me, sir? Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. Sirius ignored her and flew up the stairs after Keira.

"Keira! Keira!" He called. Was the girl deaf? Why didn't she hear him? If felt like he had been running up these stairs forever. The building didn't seem this large outside. He ran and ran and ran; his breath began to come in short gasps. His legs were aching and his lungs were burning. Why didn't she hear him? "Keira! Keira wait!" He yelled as he ran with all his might. She still didn't even acknowledge him.

"Here you are sir, my story's finished." He heard her say. Finally! He made it to the top. He bent over, his hands on his thighs, as he tried desperately tried to catch his breath. Keira finally noticed him. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" She asked casually. What was he doing here? He couldn't remember now.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" The unknown man next to him roared. "SIRIUS BLACK IS A MURDERER, YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!" he yelled. Harry was the first person to enter his mind. The man was dressed in black robes; a hood cast a shadow over his face. 'No... how could Harry be Keira's editor? He's only thirteen?' Sirius though, panic entered his brain. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY SIRIUS!" One of the man's hands emerged from his robes holding a wand. He pointed it straight at Sirius and mumbled something Sirius couldn't hear. A jet of green light flew from it and hit Sirius square in the chest. He didn't feel a thing except himself hitting the ground. Keira was screaming his name....

"Sirius? Sirius Blaaaaaaaaack! Sleepy head, would you wake up please?" Sirius opened one eye and the sun came pouring in. He was in the car, Keira's car, and she was shaking him. He jumped. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. It was only a dream. A wave of calm ran through his body.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, "I'm alright. You changed all the magical references to muggle ones right?"

"Yes, I showed you, remember?" Sirius nodded and looked out the window. Keira grew concerned. "You sure you're ok? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Hey," Sirius began, forcing a smile, "let's get this show on the road!"

Reassured now, Keira returned his smile. "Ok then. Operation: Black Pearl commence!"

TBC... Sorry if this chapter's a bit short. I had originally planned to make it longer but I'm going on a last-minute vacation with some friends this weekend so I've got some packing to do. I'll be home Monday and then I start school Tuesday, yuck, but *hopefully* I'll have chapter seven up before that. Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7 On the Road Again

**Disclaimer**: All characters related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The events and characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events are purely coincidental. All songs used in this chapter are the property of their respective owners and/or record labels and whatnot. If you're interested in the artist name or song title of any of the used songs, email me! I'll be more than happy to let you know.

**A/N**: This is again, up a bit later than expected. A friend of mine had a bit of a breakdown. It actually inspired me to become a psychiatrist though. Which also leads me to urge anyone that thinks he/she or knows someone who's suffering from depression or one of many anxiety disorders to at least talk to your doctor. You really will begin to feel better.

**Side note**: Any lyrics you may find incorrect in this chapter are incorrect on purpose.

**Thank Yous**:  
emiepatapouf: This is cool? Awesome! Yes, it's a good thing Keira's gonna lose her job.

Tropic: Thank you, I hope I haven't taken too long with this chapter!

Dragon Volemort: Thanks! The whole dream sequence just happened, I hadn't planned on it at all and I was really excited about it. Lol. I'm glad you liked it. Nicole Black: Don't worry, the feet will stay on the floor. Lol

Rave: I'm so glad you didn't die!! I actually wanted my brother to name his cat Allergen because like Keira I'm allergic..lol. Snazzy, exactly the look I was going for. I'm so excited for the next chapter of Dog Star!

Bell: A new reviewer! Thanks, I'm glad you're loving it, here's more!

**Chapter Seven---On The Road Again**

"Keira, if you're so rich why don't you buy a decent car?" Sirius and Keira had been on the road for only twenty minutes and already Sirius was becoming fidgety. They had two more hours to go before they reached the airport.

"What's wrong with my car? It's got seats, seatbelts, a radio, and best of all, it runs."

"It goes too slow." Sirius replied dullfully.

"Too slow? I'm pushing ninety. What do you drive, a Viper?"

"I had a motorbike."

"You can't tell me you go faster than ninety on a motor bike, that's crazy!"

Sirius tried not to laugh as he replied, "I don't have to, it flies."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you were expecting broomsticks maybe?"

"Don't tell me you actually ride broomsticks." Keira said as she gave the finger to a Camero that had just cut her off.

"Of course we ride broomsticks! You can't play Quidditch without broomsticks." Sirius said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's right, how could I have forgotten Quid Witch? Silly me!" Keira sarcastically replied with a grin on her face.

"That's Quidditch. I bet Harry plays Quidditch." Sirius said quietly. Keira, unsure of what to say, gave Sirius a small smile and turned on the radio. Sirius slouched in his seat and closed his eyes.

"I don't mind stealing breaaaaaaad! No, I don't MIND stealing bread..... I'm GOING HUNGARY!" Keira sang, no, it sounded more like she screamed the words of the first song she landed on. Sirius started, his eyes wide, his arms frozen half way in the air. The song was over and she was flipping through channels. Slowly Sirius turned his head, the same expression on his face, and looked at her. She glanced at him briefly.

"What? That was a good song!" She said defensively.

"Did you have to scream it?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth.

"That was Chris Cornell!" She spoke as if everyone in the world knew who Chris Cornell was. Sirius just shook his head and slumped back down into his chair, his head resting against the cool window. He thought a moment and then reached over and shut the radio off. "Hey!" Keira exclaimed. "Well, fine, then I'll sing a song myself." She thought for a moment and when she decided on a song a mischievous grin formed on her face. "Crunchy munchy honey cakes, crunchy munchy honey cakes...," Sirius' eyes widened in bewilderment. "...crunchy munchy honey cakes, crunchy munchy honey cakes; crunchy munchy honey cakes they're great to eat and fun to make in your hand or on a plate crunchy munchy honey cakes. What do you-"

"Okay okay!" Sirius cried as he frantically turned on the radio. "Please, please, don't continue with that, whatever it was." Keira laughed for a good five minutes before she returned some attention back to the radio. Sirius raised an eyebrow as the catchy beat of the next song caused Keira to start bouncing her head.

"Shake ya ass! Watch yo self! Shake ya ass, show me whatchya working with!" Much to Sirius's delight, she changed the station. Again, he watched as she started to dance around in her seat to the following song. "...she just a girl who claims that I am the one but the kid is not my son. Woo!" Sirius just laughed and closed his eyes again. This pattern of random songs continued for quite some time.

"...I'll always be truuuuueee... oh won't ya come with meee eee eee and take my haaaa aaand... please take my haaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaand!"

"...the kind of morning that lasts all afternoon, just stuck inside the gloom. Four more exits to my apartment but I am tempted to-"

"...Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me, I wanna rock your body-" she changed the station on that one after receiving a death glare from Sirius.

"...you don't have to put on the red light, those days are all gone you don't have to selllllll your body to the night..."

"...I like the way you work it, no diggity, I gots ta bag it up..."

"...I'd like to see them spend a week living out there on the street I don't think that they'd survive..."

Many songs, Sirius noted, she appeared to know every word to whereas others she seemed to be adlibbing words. He found this most interesting. Finally, a song came on that he enjoyed.

"...I've been drinking life while you've been nauseous. You gotta understand that I won't hold your hand but if it helps you mend then here's a caution: go on and save yourself, take it out on me..."

After some time, Keira grew tired of singing and let the radio go. Sirius enjoyed some peace and quiet and was being lulled to sleep by the constant humming of the car on the highway. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, his left arm was shaken violently. "Sirius! Wake up! I LOVE the song they're gonna play next! You gotta sing it with me!"

Sirius groaned. "I don't know it."

"Ohmygosh, you haven't even heard it yet! You've gotta try Sirius you've just got to! It's so much fun." Sirius listened as the opening music of the song played and he had to admit... it did sound a bit familiar. Keira, right on cue, began to sing along:

"Now if you need me,  
call me,  
no matter where you are no matter how far..." she looked over at Sirius to sing the next part but after immediately realizing he wasn't catching on just yet, she continued solo.

"...Don't worry baby  
just call out my name  
I'll be there in a hurry,  
you don't have to worry." She let Sirius listen to the chorus and smiled as she noticed a hint of recognition on his face. Then, much to her surprise, his mouth opened and sounds came out.

"Remember the day I set you free  
I told you, you could always count on me, darling."

"And from that day on  
I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way some how!" They continued the next part together:

"'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe!"

"Sirius Black!" Keira exclaimed. "You're a closet singer aren't you?" Sirius laughed.

"I'm terrible."

"That you are." Keira said without missing a beat. They both laughed. Keira let Sirius enjoy the wonders of sleep after that. The rest of the trip proved to be mundane. Keira was very excited to see the exit sign for the airport. She didn't wake Sirius until she'd made her way into, and parked in, the parking garage. "Hey Sirius," she said gently, "d'you want to go find Harry now?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok then, come on, we've got to hurry or we'll miss our plane." Without argument, Sirius got up and out of the car. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was a tad nervous about being recognized; especially while being cleared by security. Thankfully, however, they were easily allowed through and onto the plane. Keira gave Sirius the window seat, where he was least likely to be noticed, (just in case) and Keira took her place next to him. They each buckled their seatbelts and smiled at each other. They were finally on their way. There was no looking back.

TBC... Err... sorry, that chapter was short and it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped it would. My apologies. I'd wait and try to fix it a million times before posting it but with my schedule lately I don't think I have the time. So hey, let me know what you think! Click that tempting purple button down there!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "Your honor, I swear Ms. Rowling said I could keep him!" I say, clutching Sirius's arm. "And that one?" he asks indicating the handsome werewolve on my left arm. "He came voluntarily." I say as Remus Lupin nods happily. "I'm afraid JK Rowling will kill me!" he cries, clutching my arm tighter. "Ok ok ok, if you just insert a standard disclaimer I'll let you free." The judge says, rubbing his temples.

Standard Disclaimer: All characters related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The events and characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events are purely coincidental.

A/N: Wahoo! Lookie what we got here, another chapter! -pauses for applause, hear's crickets- Ok, I am so sorry this has taken so long and even more sorry this isn't yet a complete chapter. I honestly feel really really bad about this but school has been really crazy. How come I was never warned about how much Junior year sucks? I failed a Pre-Calc test yesterday which may mean I'll have to start staying after school for help which means I'll have even less time. :( But I have this little bit done, I've been writing inbetween taking bites of my Ham sandwich during lunch. lol. So here's a sample and when I have it completed I'll delete this chapter and put up the new one.

**Thank Yous:**

Nicole Black & Alastormadeymoody51: Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorite authors list! I'm truly honored.

Tropic, emiepatapouf, dragon voldemort, and Raven Mirage: Thanks for reviewing and reviewing so consistently. I really appreciate it.

Sailor Centauri 1: A new reviewer! Yay! Thanks for reviewing I love getting reviews and I'm really pleased to hear you love my story. I hope I don't disappoint!

King of Spades: FeDa baby ¿Qué tal? Lol... my Spanish teacher's beginning to rub off on me... your reviews crack me up! Thanks for reviewing and thank you so so much for adding me to your fave. Authors. ~Frosty~

**Chapter Eight**

The world is very woeful. Keira couldn't help thinking as she looked over at Sirius. He was sleeping quite peacefully, his head resting on her shoulder, his dark hair had fallen gracefully over his face. The way he slept Keira figured the poor man must have gone at least a decade without a goodnights sleep. He was looking rather snazzy now, but when she had first found him... she knew nothing about his past, she realized. She made a mental note to ask him later on. Whatever stress and painful memories he carried with him were vanished from his face as he slept. Then, as if he sensed her gaze, he took her hand and held it in his rough, calloused one. His thumb slowly rubbed the back of her hand. She leaned her head against his and they continued the rest of the flight in a relaxed silence.

~*~*~

"Sirius, I'm dead serious -- sorry, bad joke -- you need to change into your dog form, Padfoot, for a while. If someone catches you..."

"Ok, ok, I got it. I'll change." Sirius sighed.

"Good," she said as they headed towards one of the airport bathrooms, "now what day does Harry's school start?"

"September first."

"Labor Day?"

"What?"

"He starts school on Labor Day? Why?"

Sirius half-grinned, "Is that an American holiday?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," she blushed slightly, "ok, so we have a little time yet." She stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Sirius's arm. "Wait a minute! You can't just go transform in the bathroom!" she hissed.

Sirius looked at her curiously, "why not?"

"You can't just have a dog walking freely in an airport!"

"But I'm a lot more likely to be recognized here in England. They'll have released my picture from... before..." she noticed his eyes darken slightly, "to the muggles as well."

"Ok, here's what we'll do." Keira said after a moment of though. "I saw this on TV once. We're going to act like newlyweds. My name will be, uh, Kristina and you're name will be Stephen."

"Stephen?" Sirius looked at her incredulously. He liked his real name.

"Yes. Sirius is too uncommon. We don't want to stand out."

"But why the--"

"Newlyweds part?" Sirius nodded. "Because anyone who stops to talk to us will automatically register us as a happy, in-love, couple. They won't suspect anything bad of us. They probably won't even talk to us at all."

"Ok... so what d'you want me to do?"

"Just smile, look charming, and follow my lead." She said and wrapped her arm around his waist. He followed suit and they together they headed towards the exit.

"Excuse me!" A middle-aged bald man approached them with a camera.

Sirius's breath caught in his throat. "Yes?"

"Would you like your picture taken?"

"N--"

"Please! We're here on our honeymoon you see. We just got married the day before yesterday." Keira said excitedly, taking Sirius's hand. Sirius raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

Then, with a broad smile, "isn't she beautiful?" he said softly, looking right at her. Keira blushed. The photographer smiled widely but in a matter of seconds that smile faded slightly as he looked at Sirius.

"What's your name sir?" He asked politely.

"Stephen," Sirius's brain scrambled to find a last name, "Hawkings."

Keira froze. 'Hawkings!' she thought, 'That's all he could come up with!'

"You mean like that famout physicist Stephen Hawkings?" The man asked, his voice tinged with excitement.

"Yes, though the name is purely coincidential I'm afraid."

"I see. You look slightly familiar. Say, do you know Clancy Sherwood?"

"No Sir, I don't. We're from America. Originally I was born in London but moved to the States after college. That's where I met this gorgeous wife of mine." Sirius kissed Keira's cheek and she beamed. Sirius was proud of himself for so easily changing the subject.

"Right then, so I'm sure you're in a bit of a hurry," the photographer said, lifting the camera to his eye, "so say cheese!"

"Cheese!" The photographer handed them a nice polaroid and Keira gave him some money. "Thank you sir."

"Congratulations kids, have a good trip!"

After the airport doors closed behind them, Keira and Sirius, hand in hand, walked out and headed quickly towards an empty alley way. Needing only a few seconds thought, Sirius became Padfoot. Keira reached into her purse and pulled out a long red leash attached to a brand new red collar.

"Come here doggie!" She said sweetly. "We need to put this on you so you can't run away and end up in a dog pound." Padfoot growled and backed away -- into a corner. Keira knelt down so she was level with the large black dog. "I'm sorry," she whispered before snapping the collar around his neck, "it's only for a little while. I promise."

TBC...

Ok, so there's part of chapter eight. What do you think? Is there something I should change? Any comments/ideas are welcome so please review!


	9. End of chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ** hmm, I own nothing except Keira and various extra OCs. But you knew that.

**A/N: **-sheepish grin- I admit it. I'm a terrible updater. In fact, I suck at updating. It takes me too long and I'm sorry! I have no idea when the next update will be after this, maybe during Christmas break. Initially I forgot that a retail job + December = a mad amount of hours. lol. Plus I've got school, though I'm doing a lot better now. (I got an A on my physics test! yay!) So it's safe to expect another update before the new year, but I'm not making any promises.

**Thank you's: **Thanks to everyone that's ever reviewed! Without you, it would probably take me a million and a half years to update. Gracias.

PS: Did you know that if you type your stories in Microsoft Front Page it will do the html for you AND it will upload correctly? Thank you web design class!

**Chapter Eight--addition**

The pair began to grow weary sometime after sunset on the warm English day. Keira finally made the decision to stop at an inn for the night. Leash in hand, she entered the quaint little building. 

"Hullo ma'am." A visibly tired boy, not a day older than 19, stood at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a place to stay for the night but I need to keep my dog with me."

"That's not a problem 'long as it doesn't bark." he replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Keira said sweetly. She took the room key and went up to the room. As soon as the heavy oak door shut behind them, Sirius was back in human form. He looked as sharp as before except he was still wearing the collar, attached to a leash. Keira covered her mouth and giggled while Sirius flushed. "Here, I'll get that." She put her arms around Sirius's neck and carefully worked the collar up his neck, over his ears, and through his hair. She smiled at him but it faded as soon as she saw his face. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing was a little raged. "Sirius? Are you ok?"

"I just spent the last twelve hours or so as a dog. My, erm, emotions, are a little... heightened right now." His voice was a little strained.

"Oh." Keira said, looking at him blankly.

"So, please, uh, stop touching me."

"Oh, OH!, oh, I um, yeah." Keira responded slightly embarrassed as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and gave him some space. "Anyway, there's a bed and there's that couch. I'll sleep on the couch and since you've been the dog all day, you can have the bed." Keira said, throwing her pack on the ground. 

"I won't argue with that." Sirius replied, already crawling into bed. He threw Keira some blankets and a pillow.

"Night Siri!" Keira said cheerfully. Sirius responded with a snore.

"_You killed them. You killed them all..."_

I ended chapter eight in new chapter because it's a lot faster this way believe it or not and I have to get ready for work. Chapter 9 should be up this weekend, if not today, I hope.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**A/n: **I'm Brian Fellow! hehe, SNL is on, good show. -hem hem- anyway, Chapter 9! Yay! This will definitely be the last chapter posted until sometime after Christmas break (Dec. 19) I'm just way too busy this month to even consider it. Good news, I realized that if you type the chapters in Microsoft Front Page, it'll do all the html for you and it'll update correctly! What a sucker I was, typing all that html stuff out by myself. geeze. This chapter may get a bit angsty, I've got pink Floyd in the background plus I'm feeling kind of moody today and though I'm doing excellent in my physics class I'm borderline B-C in my pre-calc class and that has me freaked. But hey, at least I'm not alone, the majority of my class wants to start a mutiny. The teacher's nice and all but he's not _teaching_. Ok, wow, waaaay off subject. Sorry!

**Thank you's:   
chapter 8 addition**---**Nicole black: **hey girl, thanks for your encouragement and all your reviews. you rock!  
**Hikage Kitsune: **You're right! Muggles cannot see Hogwarts. I forgot that though actually and that will be important in the future so thank you for reminding me! Thanks for your review I hope you keep reading.

**Chapter Nine**

He was bathed in the daunting green glow as he flew inside. To say he was panic-stricken would be an understatement. 

_"You killed them. You killed my parents."_

His whole body went rigid, his mind suddenly void of all thought. His stomach churned harshly and his throat swelled. "No. NO!" With a sudden surge of adrenaline, he pounded up the stairs. "James! James!" He screamed, his voice thick with terror. "Lily!" With a swift kick the ajar door in front of him flew open. Inside was an eerily calm nursery. The window was wide open and a gentle breeze caused the soft curtains to sway. A mobile above the fancy wooden crib spun slowly in a counter clockwise direction. The gentle smell of lavender and baby powder floated in the air. Sirius's heartbeat was deafening in his ears, comparative to tribal drums, as he stepped anxiously into the room. But he did not see the open window or the mobile. An inhuman cry escaped his throat. It was James there on the floor, motionless, his eyes open wide. Now trembling violently, Sirius knelt down beside his friend.

_"You killed him."_

"NO!" Sirius cried out to the voice. "No." He turned toward the direction of the sound and saw Lily, her soft red hair partially covering her face. He emerald green eyes were squeezed shut. She two was motionless.

_"You killed her."_

Sirius bit down hard on his lower lip, his chin trembled violently as hot tears poured their way down his face. "I'm sorry." He sobbed. He moved a shaky hand back towards James. He put his hand over his eyes to close them but felt a sudden burning sensation. He yanked his hand away in instinct and his eyes widened in terror as he saw his touch had emitted flames. "NO!" He screamed, backing away, clutching the wall. 

_"It's all your fault."_

"NO!"

"Sirius! Sirius wake up!" Keira was scared to death. She was awoken to heart wrenching screams. Sirius was flushed, sweat drenched his face and his shirt, his hair clung to his forehead, and his face was distorted in pain. "Sirius!" she commanded firmly, tugging gently on his arm. He sat up like a shot. "Sirius you're ok, it was just a dream." She immediately knew it was more than that when he began trembling all over.

"J...j...ja-james and lil, I-I I... they're..." He flew up out of bed and into the bathroom. Keira cringed as she heard him retch. She swallowed hard and followed him into the bathroom. She knelt down next to him, held his hair, and rubbed his back as he continued to be sick. Finally, he was done. He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth. Keira quickly fetched him a glass of water. He didn't take it. His chin trembled again and his eyes filled with tears. "They're gone. I killed them." he whispered.

"Oh Sirius..." Keira's heart broke for him. She grabbed him and held him tight. As the grief overcame him his body was overcome by sobs. She helplessly cried along with him, rubbing his back and rocking him. Without any protest, she led him to the bed and laid down next to him as he clung onto her, sobbing into her shoulder. It was nearly day light when he had finally cried himself back to sleep.

~*~

Keira woke late the next morning to find Sirius sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, his back to her. She got up slowly and approached him. "Morning." 

"Morning." he replied softly, staring into space.

"How are you?" He didn't say anything, but he reached out and held her hand tight.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, "What's happening to me?" he whispered, looking at her now.

"Sirius," she said gently, "how long has it been since they were murdered?"

"About 12 years."

"You were in Azkaban immediately after correct?" He nodded. "Sirius, you never had a chance to grieve. You told me yourself you spent much of your time as a dog. Everyone has to grieve Sirius. You suffered a tremendous, tremendous loss. Now that you're out it's only natural for you to feel this way.

"It hurts." he admitted reluctantly. Keira pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I know sweetie, I know.

"We have got to get to Harry. I have to make sure he knows the truth." He stood, his confidence slowly returning. It's less than a day's drive to get to where we need to go." He headed into the bathroom to clean up.

"Where are we going exactly? Where do you plan on getting a car from?" Keira yelled after him, grinning now because the dark clouds seemed to have removed themselves from over his head.

"You'll see when we get there."

~*~

"Sirius are you serious?" Keira stared in disbelief at the vehicle in front of her.

"Of course, there's no way we're walking all the way there."

"But Sirius, that's a Hummer."

"And?"

"And? That's like a, like a, a tank!" Sirius chuckled.

"She's beautiful." He said rubbing his fingers along the door handle.

"If I had known I was renting a Hummer I wouldn't have done it." She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"If you had read what you signed you would've known it was a Hummer. But the good news is, it has tinted windows so I don't' have to be a doggie in the car! Now get in, let's get going." Sirius replied cheerfully. He opened the door for Keira and helped her into the massive automobile before rushing over and into his side. He was like a little kid about to see Santa for the first time. "Listen to these speakers!" He turned on the radio and cranked the volume.

_"I don't know what you heard about me  
But a -- can't get a dolla outta me  
No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see  
That I'm a mother --- p-i-m-p"_

"ARrrgh! Turn that off! Turn that off!" Keira yelled, trying to drive and hit the volume button at the same time. Sirius gave her hand and turned it off.

"That was pure smut. It did have a catchy beat though." He grinned wickedly. "I'm a p-i-m-p!"

"Oh god help me." Keira shook her head and laughed.

Several hours later they arrived in a city Keira wasn't familiar with. Sirius decided it was about time to stop for the night so they checked in at a local hotel. "Siri, I'm filthy, I'm going to go get in the shower." Keira said, already halfway to the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm going to go out for a walk," he replied, "as padfoot." Sirius took the lack of response as a response and headed out the door. Outside he quickly transformed and headed down the road at a quick trot. The parched grass was uncomfortable against his paws so he opted for the cool cement. When he reached a narrow alleyway called Magnolia Crescent, he stopped for a rest. Then, his nose caught whiff of something, something comfortably familiar. Soon the scent appeared, it was a young boy who looked lost and afraid. He had wild black hair and he was holding a wand. Sirius's ears perked up and all his senses went into over-drive. It was Harry.

Yay chapter nine, I'm glad you could grace us with your presence.

Sleepy sleepy time, please let me know what you think! 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. The events and characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events are purely coincidental.

A/N: Hey hey I've made it through one semester of school! yay! Does anyone else find it hard to write in the winter? Stupid ugly cold slows my brain. lol. Hmm I'm not gonna babble on anymore because I want to get goin on this chapter!

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all!**

**_**_**This chapter is dedicated to all those who stand against the Patriot Act--for those of you who don't know, the patriot act is a disturbing act passed by the US that allows the government to be in every part of your life, including wire tapping your phones, by calling it "anti-terrorist security." It actually violates all the freedom the US is supposed to be built on, and encourages the "detainment" of countless Arab and Muslim Americans who are only singled out because of their ethnicity. If you're a citizen of a free country other than the US, be very thankful if you don't have to deal with a hypocritical-bordering-on-imperialistic leader... it's becoming quite scary. 

**Chapter 10**

_"Fell in love with a boy  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world  
But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading..."  
_ -Joss Stone "fell in love with a boy" cover of White Stripes "fell in love with a girl" 

"Keira! Keira!" Sirius whisper-yelled as he entered the room they shared. Keira flew out of the bathroom, her wet hair clinging to her, her hands clutching a short white cotton towel around her. 

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"I saw him! I saw Harry!" 

"You've gotta be shittin' me! Where? When? Now?"

"He was waiting to get on the Knight Bus, though I don't know why. That's rather odd now that I think about it. But he saw me too!"

"Crap!"

"No no, I was still a dog. Actually he looked quite frightened, probably thought me a grim. It's said to be a symbol of death. But wow, Kee, he looked so much like James." Sirius took note of Keira's lack of dress. "Ok, sorry, you go finish your shower." Keira smiled and shut the door.

~*~

"So what do you want to watch?" Sirius asked, his voice with a hint of boredom as he rapidly flipped through the channels." 

"Eh, I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to watch TV." Keira yawned.

Sirius clicked it off. "So why don't you have any friends?" he asked bluntly.

Keira's head spun at almost a lethal pace and her eyes darkened. Sirius returned her stare calmly. "I never really have had many friends." She uncomfortably shifted in her seat. I guess I've just always been rather socially inept, especially after Connor." Her gaze moved to the floor. "Why?"

"I was just sitting here wondering how someone as wonderful as you could be so alone." He replied, touching her hand. "All my life my family hated me. They were/are terrible people; at least, most of them are. They hated me because I was different. I ran away from home at 16 and moved in with James and my parents didn't miss me. They were happy I was gone. But I always had my friends. You on the other hand, you were living alone in that little shack working at a job you hated day in and day out. Yet, when you stumbled over me in your back yard two-inches from death you helped me without a second thought. You listened to my side of the story when you found out who I was, you held me through my nightmares. You're helping me clear my name and rescue my godson. You're amazing Keira and I just wanted to say thanks."

Keira turned bright crimson and shyly smiled. "Your welcome." A short but very awkward silence followed.

"You know," Sirius finally spoke, "seeing Harry put me in such a good mood I feel like dancing." He grinned and brushed some hair away from his eye.

"Gosh, I haven't danced in ages." Keira had a faint smile and a faraway look about her. Sirius stood up and took her hand. 

"Come on, let's dance."

"Um, ok, I guess so." Keira reached over and switched on the little portable radio she had brought with them.

_"So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine."_

Keira timidly began to dance by rocking her head slightly from side to side. Sirius laughed loudly, his laughter vaguely reminding her of a dog's bark. He took her hand and spun her around quickly before pulling her to him.

_"I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine."_

Sirius, though years out of practice found his groove quite easily. It was just a matter of loosing Keira up. He started swinging his arms around and shaking his butt from left to right as he snapped along to the music. Keira laughed and began to follow suit.

_"Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks now you don't need that money when you look like that, do ya honey"_

Keira was officially comfortable now and practically danced circles around Sirius with her moves. Sirius struggled slightly as he tried not to show how mesmerized he was by the way her face lit up and her dark hair flew around her as her hips swayed.

_ "Well I could see, you home with me, that you were with another man, yea, I know we, ain't got much to say before I let you get away, yea, I said are you gonna be my girl?"_

Sirius spun her a second time, dipped her, and brought her back very close, almost too close, to himself. Keira noticed there seemed to be a change in mood suddenly, or at least, in her mood. His hands were on her waist, his face only mere inches away. His face was flushed slightly and she was finding herself unable to pull her gaze away from his fathomless black eyes. The song ended but neither seemed to take notice. They had stopped dancing already anyway. Sirius reached a hand up and pulled some hair away from her face, letting his hand linger along the edge of her cheek. Keira's breathing immediately quickened.

'Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it...' her brain screamed at her. She ran a hand through his dark hair and edged even closer to him, her eyes now focusing on his mouth. She was close enough now to see that there were beads of perspiration on his forehead. Sirius edged his head closer as well, tightening his hold on her waist. Keira licked her lips in anticipation. She could feel his warm breath on her face. 

'Don't do it.' Her brain warned again. 'Shut up brain!' She silently yelled back. She looked into his eyes which were now gleaming with desire. "You're my best friend Sirius." She whispered. His head tilted and he went to kiss her but without warning, she pushed him away and went into the bathroom leaving a flustered, bewildered Sirius standing alone.

'Crap crap crap! Why did I do that I'm so stupid!' She reprimanded herself. Hastily, she left the bathroom and walked past Sirius and sat on the couch.

"Keira, I'm sorry, I--"

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for, don't be sorry Sirius, nothing happened no big deal, just never mind. Now I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." And with that she laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her still fully dressed self and shut her eyes.

Sirius squinted his eyes and looked at her with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. "Good night." He replied quietly and climbed into bed. Sleep didn't come to him quickly that night.

Birds outside the window woke Sirius up the following morning. He gave himself a minute or so to adjust to the sunlight before sitting up. As he did so he took note of the time. '12 o'clock! Why did she let me sleep so long?' He asked himself. But then he took a look around. A silent, empty hotel room was what he saw. "Keira?" No response. His spiked curiosity gave him the motivation to get up out of bed. The couch he noticed was free of bedding and showed no signs of sleep. He took a quick look around, even checking in the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. Keira was gone.

TBC....

Meh, weak chapter. Sorry. I have the hardest time writing middle chapters. I like beginnings, I like ends, middles just don't motivate me as much. :-\ anyways, review please and let me know what you think, what you'd like to see, suggestions, etc.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I, in no way, claim any ownership over any of the said Harry Potter characters. Any similarities to any persons living or dead, or to any actual events in this story are purely coincidental. 

A/N: The words in _italics_ belong to Brendan Graham, they are the lyrics to a song sung by Josh Groban, You Raise Me Up. I gotta admit, I have a thing for music, there may be a lot in this chapter. Groban has an amazing voice. wooo-eee. lol. Ooo the title comes from a Billy Joel song with the same name. I'm toying with the idea of naming all my future titles after a random song. I like songs. heh. Ok, movin on to the story... **Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! I really love to hear your opinions! **(especially on the bar scene... I'm not sure how drunken brits talk. lol)

Side note: Muchisimas gracias to Nik for her help and inspiration! (you're pic provided the description for Sirius later in the chapter. lol) Rock on! 

**Chapter Eleven - We Didn't Start the Fire**

_"You raise me up  
So I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up  
To walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be."  
_

After some initial confusion over how to work the phone, Sirius called every hotel, motel, airport, bus station, and taxi service within 50 miles. No one had any information on Keira. It was now half-past six and Sirius was on edge with anxiety. 

Sirius, wearing a long black hooded coat Keira had given him, slunk out the back of the inn. Once outside, Sirius became padfoot and took off into a run eager to find a trace of Keira's scent. 

'Damn it.' his mind grumbled silently, 'what was I thinking? All these years without so much as real human contact and I really thought that I could make a girl fall in love with me. Sirius, you are such a fool.' His self-directed anger only made him run faster. 

The sun was just settling on the horizon when Sirius's nose caught a whiff of something familiar. All four legs froze in unison and he looked up at the building in front of him, _The Fox_. Padfoot whimpered a bit, not caring much for the girl's choice in pubs, or for the fact that she was in a pub to begin with. A quick trot around to the back of the shabby building brought Sirius to the back entrance. Thankfully, the door was propped open with a rotting piece of plywood. He found himself in a small, empty kitchen. The floor, unwashed, was littered with abandoned scraps of food. In one corner, Sirius spotted three rats having a party over a piece of molded cheese. Cautiously, the dog crept forward through the swinging doors. 

The smell of this place hit him in the face like a hardball. Quite possibly the worst combination of smells, Sirius thought, urine, beer, cigars, sweat, and something else so vile it was beyond comprehension. However, his hearing quickly surpassed his sense of smell. 

"Purple haze all through my brain! La la la la la seem the same. Don't know why! 'Scuze me while I kiss the sky!" Before he could set eyes on her Sirius knew it was Keira, and by the sounds of it, a completely wasted Keira. 

"Sing something sexy, baby!" A man yelled. Sirius's darkened eyes flew to identify his soon to be victim: a greasy, balding, fat man who had clearly not showered in a year. 

"I am the baddest chickaroo shawdy if you don't believe me than come home with me tonight!" If this had been under different circumstances, Sirius would have been dying of laughter. Keira was standing on a chair in a dive pub, singing butchered lyrics without music, intoxicated beyond recognition. "Man it's a hot one! Like seven inches from the sun! Isn't it boys?" She asked, taking another swig of an unlabeled beer. Sirius watched carefully as her eyes made brief, but definite contact with his. "You don't have ta be rich to be my girl you don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular la la la, I just want your muah muah muah kiss!" She again, directed her gaze to Sirius's silent, sitting form and blew him a kiss. 

"I can give you more than a kiss hunnie." Another man shouted, this one almost as appalling as the last, but this one was out of his seat and moving towards her. Someone had turned on a jukebox or radio of some sort and now loud, bass thumping, music flooded Sirius's ears. 

_"the more drinks in your system the harder to fight  
when I move you move (just like that)" _

The creepy man pulled Keira down from the chair and smiled, his eyes full of lust. Keira may have been drunk, but Sirius, even from the dark corner of the room, could see her mood had just changed. His sweaty hands were now on her hips as he tried to get her to dance with him. Sirius's eyes darted around the room, desperately seeking someone that would stop this. There was a man with what Sirius presumed to be a hooker off in the opposite corner, distracted, a few drunken men with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths cheering on the brute, and another man passed out at the bar. Even the bartender appeared to be sloshed. When Keira lazily attempted to pull away the man pulled her to him forcibly, grabbing her butt, so she was pressed up against him. The other men roared with laughter. Keira's face was the picture of fear. She tried, and failed, to push him away. This caused him to hold her tighter as he thrust his hips to the music. Trying to be slick, his left hand began traveling upward past her waist. 

In under two seconds flat, Sirius was back into his human form, his body now in-between the man and Keira, his right hand clutching the man's neck. "Keep your hands off of her you filthy git." Sirius growled. His eyes, though shadowed by the darkness of his hood, were wild with rage. 

"Hey lad, we were jus' havin' a bit of fun. We didn't start this fire, jus not fightin' it either. No need to--" 

"If we ever see you again, you will regret it." Sirius warned. He then took Keira gently by the arm and led her out through the door in which he came. 

"Siri?" Keira moaned. 

"Keira, we have to move, come on sweetie, we've got to get out of here before someone else sees us." 

"Sir--" Keira lost her balance and stumbled forward. Sirius easily caught her and, without hesitation, picked her up and carried her. 

Fate was on their side as the pair arrived back at the inn and slipped into their room unnoticed. Sirius set Keira down on the bed and then went over to the couch to remove his shoes. Sirius attentively watched over Keira as she slept. A few hours later, Keira, now a bit more attentive, came over and sat next to him. "Sirius, your hand is bleeding." She pointed out softly. 

"I know. I cut on something when I was looking for you." Keira disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged with a damp washcloth. Wordlessly, she dabbed his palm and then applied gentle pressure. Sirius put his free hand over hers. "Why did you leave?" 

"I don't want you to get hurt Sirius. I'm dangerous, like a mind field. One day you'll take a step and boom I'll destroy you. The worst part is that I won't even realize what I've done until it's over. I'm not going to let that happen this time Sirius, not to you, after all you've been through. I won't do that to Harry. He's going to need you." 

"Keira, you're not going to hurt me." Sirius tried gently. Keira stood up and turned her back on him. 

"You don't know Sirius!" She exclaimed, fighting back tears. "I ruin everything and everyone I touch. I'm cursed, I'm evil, I'm a constant time bomb inside a hand-held grenade! You can't get to close to me Sirius." Her voice was grave. 

"Keira, look at me please." She refused. Sirius stood up and delicately turned her towards him, holding her arms. "Keira, listen to me. You are not cursed and definitely, definitely not evil. Your father, Connor, all these people in your past, they were evil. They did terrible things to you, but none of that was ever, _ever_ your fault. Keira I must know you better than you know yourself because I know that you are brilliant, honest, incredibly generous, compassionate, loving, and beautiful. Not only physically beautiful but you have a soul so majestic that sometimes I find myself in awe of you. Don't you ever say you're evil. I've seen evil; it killed my best friend. You are not it. I'm sorry about last night, I let emotion get the best of me, I know we're not ready for that, but I need you Keira. Please stay." 

Without hesitation, Keira threw her arms around Sirius, squeezing her eyes shut letting the last of her tears fall. After quickly regaining his composure, Sirius whispered, "I bought Harry a firebolt today." 

tbc....

yay new chapter done! If time allows there'll be another one soon, I want to keep going now but it's...err.. *cough*past 3 am*cough* lol. pleeease let me know what you think! 


End file.
